1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control system having a voltage sensor section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage sensor section used in voltage control which is designed to operate at a low level of power consumption has the drawback of having a slow response speed. Therefore, in the conventional technology, it has been necessary to temporarily increase the current and quicken the response speed when high speed operation is required. As a result, it has been difficult to operate at a constantly low level of power consumption.
Accordingly, because of the operating delays in the voltage sensor section, excessive rises and falls in the voltage are generated during the startup of the circuit for causing the voltage to be abruptly increased or decreased in the voltage sensor section which operates at a constantly low level of power consumption.